1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ramps for trucks, which ramps are stored beneath the truck body and removable for engagement with the truck body and the ground for use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ramps that enable one to move goods from the bed of an elevated truck body onto the ground or vice versa are well known in the art.
One such structure is shown in the Whiteman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,032 wherein the ramp is engaged by a carrier which has a trolley attached thereto, and is carried in rails beneath the truck body, which rails are attached to the truck chassis. The ramps of necessity are constructed of metal and are designed to withstand heavy goods. One of the difficulties encountered in using this and other similar ramps, is that the end of the ramp which is engaged in openings in the bed of the truck, requires manual lifting and engagement. The ramps of necessity are constructed of metal and are designed to withstand heavy loads.
The prior art ramp carriers which support the ramp while it is stored are adequate for that purpose but do not support the ramp forward end for engagement when it is withdrawn from underneath the truck bed. The amount of manual effort required to lift up the forward end of the ramp to engage it in the truck bed opening is considerable and the maneuver is complicated when the ground surface is uneven or the ramp is slippery due to moisture or mud.
The apparatus of the invention provides for automatically lifting the forward end of the ramp as it is being withdrawn from underneath the truck bed, and positions it for easy engagement in the truck bed without the problems associated with prior art structures.